ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja, Interrupted
Ninja, Interrupted is a Drop Em event that started on November, 1 2012 and lasted until November 10, 2012 at PDT. Storyline NIStoryFull.jpg NIStory1.jpg NIStory2.jpg NIStory3.jpg Clans Aleutia (Clan) *Suits earned by memorizing primer sets Equipment - Weapon:Killer Khukuri Armor: Aleutia Helm Tool: Apex Belt Darius (Clan) *First suit earned at 1,000 points *Second suit earned at 45,000 points *Final suit earned at 110,000 points Equipment - Weapon: Drome if you want to Armor: Darius Helm Tool: Bactrian Belt Prize Gallery Event Specific Items Bright Out *High powered flare that removes all the fog and reveals the Real Saizo F-Bomb *Removes majority of the fog. Major Draw *Increases chance of getting event missions for 7 minutes Minor Draw *Increases chance of getting event missions for 3 minutes Challenges Send 3 Primers to ninjas *Difficulty 3 *Reward: 1 Dorayaki (S) Get 9+ primers in 1 mission *Difficulty 25 *Reward: 1 Dragon Ore Tips & Tricks Saizo Shadow Clone pattern 1 - Common Primers NIPurpYellow1b.jpg NIPurpYellow2b.jpg NIPurpYellow3b.jpg NICommonPrimers4.jpg *First set: All tap ::::::::::::::: Top Left, Top Right, Bottom Left *Second set: All tap ::::::::::::::: Top Left, Bottom Left, Bottom Center *Third set: Tap 1, Slash 1 ::::::::::::::: Slash Bottom Left, Tap Center Center *Fourth set: Tap 1, Slash 1 ::::::::::::::: Slash Center Center, Tap Top Center, Tap Top Left Saizo Shadow Clone pattern 2 - Rare Primers (Leaving this the same until confirmed changed) NIRarePrimers1.jpg NIRarePrimers2.jpg NIRarePrimers3.jpg NIRarePrimers4.jpg *First set: all tap :: Top Left, Top Right, Bottom Left *Second set: all tap :: Top Right, Bottom Right, Bottom Center *Third set: ::Slash Bottom Left, Tap Middle Left-Center *Fourth set: ::Slash Center Center-Right (careful a bomb is close to it), Tap Bottom-Top Center (It slides up) Saizo Shadow Clone pattern 3 - Rare Primers (Leaving this the same until confirmed changed) *First set: all tap :: Top Left, Bottom Right, Bottom Left *Second set: all tap :: Top Right, Bottom Left, Bottom Center *Third set: ::Slash Bottom Left *Fourth set: ::Tap Top Right, Rap Top Center, Slash Center Center (bomb over it, alt slash Top Center) Saizo Shadow Clone pattern 4 - Epic Primers (not 100% sure) (Leaving this the same until confirmed changed) *First set: all tap :: Top Left, Top Right *Second set: all tap :: Bottom Center, Bottom Right Right *Third set: :: Slash Bottom Left, Tap Center Left *Fourth set: :: Slash Center Center, Tap Top Center (there's a bomb here) General Tips: *Luck directly effects how many rare primer encounters you get. This is in the event rules and not a supposition. *If you are nearing a level, but won't be able to make it on your current amount of moves left, make sure to leave enough experience so that after waiting for more moves (and thus battle turns) that you can encounter a raid boss BEFORE leveling in order not to waste battle turns. *Luck may help to get golden opportunities *There is no known way to ensure a golden opportunity *Luck may up encounter rates of drops *There will probably eventually be raid boss encounters with Saizo when you meet another ninja in drop em trades, there were such encounters in the past. They may be doing it a little differently this drop 'em event. (such as team raids) *if you max out your trade it is likely that the other person will give you the full amount of primers. After all they are rewarded if they do so with extra points and flares. In otherwords you have to put your faith into trading primers with partners. However you should probably try to trade with people who play on a daily basis. *Pay attention to the color of the minion clothing. in the past this has dictated how good their drops were. This may be effected by luck. (in the past there were bronze silver and gold armoured minions. I seem to be getting mostly gold ones now. It may be due to my level or my luck.) *The pic below is to just show you there's no visual indicator of which Saizo is real or fake even with an F-Bomb. Supposedly there's a trick where one Saizo disappears before the rest and that's the real one and if you're fast enough you can literally "catch" him but its tough. *Currently investigating (people post the strangest things on team walls) whether the bomb placement and movement pattern affects which Saizo is real or not. This is extremely tricky to investigate so don't expect a lot of info. Category:Events Category:Primer